Cower/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is COWER. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Mr. Botsford crouches down from an attack by Chronos-- from Bummertime) (Clip 2: Scoops hiding under a tree-- from Cherish is the Word) (Clip 3: Citizens hiding from falling debris) (Tommy rings in.) Beau Handsome: Okay! Take it away, Tommy! Tommy: Cower means to crouch down in fear. Something I'd know nothing about. Because I'm not afraid of anything! Beau Handsome: (thinking) What about snakes? (Phil gasps and hides behind his podium. He continues to do this after each creature is named.) Tommy: Nope. Beau Handsome: Spiders? Tommy: Nuh-uh. Beau Handsome: Sharks? Tommy: Definitely not. Beau Handsome: So you're telling me you're completely fearless? Tommy: Yep. (Phil is still hiding behind his podium.) Beau Handsome: (sighs) You seem rather proud of that fact! Tommy: I am. Beau Handsome: (sarcastically) Well, good for you, I guess! (going back into character) Anyway, congratulations, Tommy! You are today's winner. Huggy, show him what he's won! Beau (voiceover): An official WordGirl indestructible shield! (The curtains open, with Huggy holding the shield out as if in battle. The audience ooohs.) Beau Handsome: It's perfect for protecting yourself against anything you may be afraid of. Tommy: I told you, I'm not afraid of anything. Beau Handsome: Yes you did. (sighs) Well, that's it for today's episode. See you next time on... Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Tommy, you correctly defined the word cower. Ready to play the bonus round? Tommy: Obviously. Beau Handsome: Great. Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for cower. (Picture 1: Members of Becky's class raising their hands in excitement-- from Tobey's Playground Calamity) (Picture 2: Reginald tied to the Butcher-- from Have Snob, Will Travel) (Picture 3: Huggy crouching down in front of Chronos-- from Bummertime) Beau Handsome: Okay, give it a shot, Tommy! Tommy: It's number three. In that picture, Captain Huggy Face is cowering from one of Tobey's robots. Beau Handsome: You've got it! Huggy, show him what he's won! (The curtains open, showing Huggy standing next to a clown. The audience cheers, but Tommy gasps and ducks down behind his podium.) Beau (voiceover): An official WordGirl Clown for a day! Beau Handsome: Tommy? Tommy: (nervously) I was, uh-- I-- I dropped something down there. Beau Handsome: (smugly) Of course you did. Well, that's our show. See you next time on... Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes